Stubborn Love
by CeruleanWind
Summary: Shadow must embark on a mission. But Rouge isn't here with him this time, so he will take Sonic instead. They hate each other, but as the mission continues and they become lost in the wilderness, they have to work together to survive. (Eventual Sonadow)
1. A New Mission

_Beep! Beep! Beep!  
_

The alarm beeped obnoxiously at 6:00 AM sharp. Shadow the Hedgehog groaned and turned it off, not wanting to get out of bed at all.

Getting up meant going back to G.U.N, and he sure didn't want to do that. But, unfortunately, that was his job, and that makes it involuntary.

The dark-furred hedgehog reluctantly got out of bed and turned on the light, yawning. Maybe today would be a good day for once. _Maybe I won't have to risk my life for those ungrateful humans,_ Shadow thought bitterly.

Shadow went to the kitchen and quickly prepared a bowl of cereal for a quick breakfast. While he was eating, he flipped through the newspaper to see if anything interesting was going on.

On the front page it read, _Sonic the Hedgehog saves the world from Eggman, AGAIN!_

"Dammit!" Shadow muttered out loud, shutting the newspaper and pushing it away. "Why is it always him? Everybody thinks he's so great but nope, he's just a particularly fast hedgehog."

He finished his bowl of cereal and set it in the sink, sighing. Working at G.U.N sucks.

In the bathroom, Shadow carefully styled his quills so the obsidian and crimson spikes were sleek and perfect.

"And then I have to go," Shadow sighed, heading over to the mudroom to grab his motorcycle keys. He exited the house and got onto his motorcycle, turning it on and zooming down the street.

The dark form couldn't help but smile as the wind rushed around him, ruffling his quills ever so slightly. Riding this motorcycle gave Shadow a sense of freedom that couldn't be felt anywhere else.

He pulled into the military base's parking lot and parked his motorbike. Starting to walk into the large building, Shadow felt a feeling of dread swamp him. _Why do I still do this job..?_ Shadow thought. _What if I start to save the world like Sonic? I'd get fame, sure, but what about money? He must get money._

As soon as Shadow entered the building the Commander rushed up to him. "Shadow!" he greeted. "Come to my office, I have to talk with you for a bit."

The ebony hedgehog followed the tall human into his office and sat in the chair opposite to the desk, facing the Commander.

"Alright. So Shadow, I have a mission for you."

Shadow sighed inwardly. Another damn mission? But, he forced himself to nod. "What is it?"

"To gather new information about undiscovered species, I need you to go to the Amazon Rain Forest and learn as much as you can." The Commander looked nonchalant, like it wasn't much of a big deal.

"Alright." Shadow nodded once more. "But, Rouge is on her own mission. Who shall I take on this one?"

The Commander smiled and said, "You'll be taking Sonic the Hedgehog. I thought you two should get to know each other."


	2. Why Him?

"What?" Shadow was alert now. "Why him?"

The Commander shrugged. "I don't know, but it's okay with him, so that's who you're going with."

The dark form finally dipped his head. "Okay. Have a good day, Commander."

And with that, Shadow left the Commander's office and just left the whole building. He was done. Sonic, of all people? His arch rival? Nope.

Shadow's cell phone suddenly buzzed. He sighed and looked at the number. It said _Unknown Number._

Frowning, Shadow picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Shadow the Hedgehog?" A mainly cheerful voice sounded from the other end.

"Yeah," the ebony hedgehog told the other person. "Who is this?"

There was a moment's hesitation before the reply came. "It's Sonic the Hedgehog. The Commander gave me your number."

Shadow sighed again. "Alright. And just call me Shadow. So, you know about the mission?"

"Yup." There was another pause. "When is it?"

"I believe there's a helicopter taking us," Shadow informed Sonic. "At the G.U.N base."

"Kay. I'll be there in a flash." And Sonic hung up.

Barely five seconds passed before Sonic came running up, seeming to be slowing down. Shadow just crossed his arms and turned away. "The helipad is on the roof," he muttered.

And the two hedgies set off in silence for the helipad, where their transportation was waiting. Shadow was equipped with multiple walkie-talkies used for communicating with G.U.N, and Sonic had a backpack full of survival supplies.

Deciding to break the silence, Shadow said forcefully, "Look, I didn't want to do this. Let's just get the mission done and be over with it."

"Like I wasn't going to do that already," Sonic replied tartly. The blue speedster was already annoyed with Shadow, and they've only spent five minutes together. "I don't want to do this any more than you do."

They emerged onto the helipad and climbed into the awaiting helicopter. Sonic and Shadow sat on opposite sides of the cabin, staring out the window.

"Ready?" the pilot asked.

Shadow sighed heavily before saying, "Yup. Let's get going."


	3. Quick AN

Hi! As you've probably noticed if you've been reading this since I published it, I've been a bit inactive and I apologize. However, I'm deciding to just pause this story. I'm not sure about how long I'll be pausing it yet, but I will definitely be pausing it.

I have many great ideas for the upcoming chapters but I also have ideas for side stories which I will not be posting on here, unfortunately.

Thank you for all the support so far, and I promise I'll be back, I'm just not sure when. Hope you don't mind.


	4. My Apologies

Hello Dear Readers,

Thank you very much for the support so far, but with careful consideration I have decided to discontinue this story. It will still be available on my profile.

However, I'm not stopping my writing altogether. I'm currently working on another Sonadow story called Just A Trip To Hawaii. I don't know when it will be posted, because I'm not sure of the length. But, it will be fairly long.

I've experienced an extreme case of writers' block and I have no idea how to write another chapter.

Hope you understand,

CeruleanWind.


End file.
